Godzilla and Mothra: Ancient Apocalypse
by Kendell
Summary: Sequel to Mothra vs Bagan. The melting of the polar ice caps awakens an army of prehistoric beasts who set out on a worldwide rampage. It will take the combined forces of Godzilla and Mothra to stop them and an ancient evil from reclaiming earth. Done!
1. Too Little, Too Late

Well I said I wouldn't but I couldn't help myself. This is the follow up to Mothra vs. Bagan and will feature a large cast of monsters, not all Toho and maybe a few of my own beasts. If you enjoyed the first one, you'll love this one to!**

* * *

**

**Too Little, Too Late**

**Logan's apartment, midnight;**

"Humans need to learn to be less reckless about are planet. Who knows what other monsters could be slumbering in the frozen recesses of our planet? If we don't be careful, one could wake up at any time." was the warning Logan had given three weeks following Bagan's death at the claws of Mothra. Three years had passed since that day and to Logan it seemed his pleas for change had fallen on deaf ears despite the applause he had received. Mankind had just now began changing its ways when it came to the environment but Logan's worried it was too little and far too late. He was looking out the window, wondering if another creature would awaken or already had.

Those other people at the UN had no idea what Bagan was like. They hadn't first hand seen the sheer power the ancient dragon had possessed nor the destructive nature he harbored. Often he was awakened by nightmares of ancient beasts since seeing Mothra and Bagan battle to the death. The polar ice caps were still melting and Bagan was likely not the only monster that had remained frozen and untouched by time for eons, he shuttered to think if a being even stronger than Bagan could be hibernating in ice. As he watched out the window, a piercing screech echoed through the night. He looked out into the pitch blackness, trying to locate the source. A massive bird-like creature dove out of nowhere towards him.

He suddenly set up in bed and a cold sweat. He fumbled for the light and turned on the overhead lamp. "Honey what's wrong?" asks the person beside him. Miki set up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, her wedding ring's diamond radiated in the light.

"Nothing, just another bad dream." said Logan.

"Was it the one were a T-rex burst through the window?"

"No, I think it was a Rodan this time."

"Logan I'm getting worried about you, you haven't slept well since we've been together."

"I know, I just wish those idiots at the UN had listened. What if another monster like Bagan appeared? He killed millions of people."

"Well its like you said, Mothra will protect humanity like she did before, no matter how dumb we are."

"You're right, I'll try not to worry about it."

**Antarctic, 12:15 am;**

The cold winds were very weak during this Antarctic day, as if being a calm before a storm, a storm that would bring great destruction to the world. The weakened glaciers towered above this frozen landscape like wounded giants. The cracking of ice like their cries. Suddenly, huge pieces of ice fell from the glaciers before they gave way completely. As the icy mist dissipated, many dark shadows stood, no two alike except for their massive size. The quiet was broken by the calls of the ancient terrors, sounds which have been unheard for eons were suddenly abundant. The beast head out, each on a beeline for their ancient homes. One glacier remained standing, in it a shadow that dwarfed the other creatures, it wasn't its time yet.

* * *

Well thats our start, please read and review! Tell me how you feel and be honest but no flames please! 


	2. Aftershocks

Ok I had no idea my first chapter would get three reviews in one day of posting. To answer Zillah 91's question, no the monster in the ice cap is not Godzilla its a kaiju I made just for this fic but I think you'll find it to your liking. This chapter mainly deals with character devolpment and what's happened since Bagan's attack but there is an unlucky encounter for some people at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Aftershocks**

**Psychiatrist's Offices, 7 am;**

Miki was looking through letters from her friends in Japan. All of them were fellow graduates of the ESP Research institute. Her parents had been killed when Bagan destroyed Osaka and she had few non-psychic friends. Part of her agreed with something her husband had told her before they left the house. "I think Bagan might have gotten his revenge anyway." was what he had said. Miki saw the logic in it, after all Bagan had affected them both during his rampage. Miki had lost her family and as for Logan, well he was seeing a psychiatrist now. He had been the hardest effected as far as Miki was concerned, Bagan had deeply disturbed him somehow and Miki was worried about him. For the past three years, Logan had studied about ancient monsters, both fossil bones and folklore. He probably knew more about them than any living human but all it seemed to do was drive him mad. She also couldn't help thinking how Mothra felt, never even getting to know her mother before Bagan murdered her. At least Miki knew her parents.

Miki looked at the TV and saw the Cosmos on the screen, it was the anniversary of Bagan's death and as such the world was celebrating Mothra and the brave people who fought the ancient dragon. "So how is Mothra?" asked the reporter.

"She is well and she wishes humanity happiness." said the Cosmos.

"Is she feel proud for defeat Bagan?"

"No, she is just happy that she avenged her mother."

Well that answered Miki's question. A rubber ball rolled in front of her. "Lady could you roll us our ball back?" asked two little children.

Miki rolls it back to them and smiles. "You like kids huh?" asks Logan coming in.

"The answer is still no, I'm not going to have children." said Miki.

"Why? We've been married three years and you've never told me why."

"Because they'd probably end up psychic like me which leaves two options; ether send them to some ESP school or let them be called a freak like I was."

"Sorry I had no idea."

"Its ok, I was teased when I was little for my powers, even teachers didn't treat me fair, always giving me detention for getting good grades because they thought I read their minds. People don't like what they can't comprehend."

"I won't ask again ok?"

"Ok, how'd your session go?"

"Doc said I need to forget about the past."

"Guess maybe I should take his advice to."

**South Atlantic Ocean, 8 am;**

A fishing trawler was bringing up a net full of fish. "The hull is almost full, better start for home after the next net full." said the captain. The sonar starts beeping like crazy. "Men large object of port"

The men look overboard to see a massive object beneath them. The water explodes as a massive creature burst from the seas. The monster was a saurian dinosaur with skin that was bright red and fin-like objects protruded from its head. It let out a long roar before plunging its claws through the boat.

* * *

Well there was ch. 2 hope you like it and keep reviewing! Also can anyone guess who destroyed the fishing boat? 


	3. Armageddon

Ok time for the worldwide rampage I mentioned to start, this is simular to the part in Final Wars were all the Kaiju attack all over the world at the same time. All of these kaiju are from a movie and I'll give a homage to anyone who can guess every one of them correctly. Speaking of homages, Zillah 91 and Elita1angel recieve one for guess Titanaosaurus from the last chapter! As for Godzilla appearing, so you have wished it, so it shall be! Thus the title change, this makes this a lot easier with two good Kaiju anyway!**

* * *

**

**Armageddon**

**New York City Streets, 9 am;**

Miki and Logan walked down the street toward their apartment. "Well, I don't have any plans for the day." said Logan.

"How about we just stay home and watch some monster movies?" asks Miki.

The earth quakes as if from footsteps. "I don't think we have to go home to see a monster. Look!"

A great beast burst into view. Its body resembled a massive alligator with the head of a T-rex and a short sail running down its back. Miki and Logan run as the monster unleashes a torrent of flames on some helpless civilians from its nose. "What is that thing?"

"I knew something like this would happen."

"Are we like magnets for giant monsters?!"

**Seattle, 9:15 am;**

Several people are already running in terror as green acid is spat at them by a colossal golden serpent that had slithered up from the ocean.

**San Francisco, 9:20 am;**

Traffic was backed up through out the city. "Come on already! Some of us have places to be!" yelled a man. Suddenly, the earth trembled and ripped apart as another beast emerged from underground. It was a red quadruped with a single yellow horn above its nose and two large ears. The monster let out a long roar and breathed a powerful blast of fire from its mouth on the cars.

**Saudi Arabia oil fields, 9:25 am;**

The earth was once again ripped open as another giant burst free. The monster was a green bipedal, dragon-like creature with five horns on its head. The monster quickly headed for a near-by oil reserve and began to drink from it.

**London, 9:30 am;**

A sixteen year old reading on his computer. He was visiting were he was called Zillah 91. He was reading a fanfic by someone named Elita1angel. Suddenly the lights went out. He looked out the window to see another giant walk by. The monster was green and stood about the size of Big Ben. Its ears were like fins and its head resembled an aquatic dragon's. It slammed its massive hands into structures, destroying them with ease.

**Paris, 9:35 am;**

A giant, long necked quadruped crushed a ship as it rose from the seas. As people try to run the creature unleashes a wave of energy, killing them instantly.

**Hong Kong, 9:40 am;**

Buildings suddenly crumbled as a blast of heat rained down from above. Moments later, a giant creature landed. It looked like a dinosaur with featherless wings protruding from its back and a beak in place of a mouth. The monster let out a roar before firing its heat ray again.

**Venice Italy, 9:45 am;**

The gondolas full of people were quietly rowing down the canals this was stopped soon enough however as the waters parted and a huge kaiju heaved itself from the water. He was a green dinosaur with a row of spikes down its back. The monster chewed up a few people before spreading a membrane between its front and hind legs and leaping into the air.

**Osaka, 9:50 am;**

The city was just as unsuspecting as the others until a massive screech broke the silence. A massive red pteranodon perched atop a building before taking to the air and flying a high speeds over the city, the shockwaves from its massive wings causing massive explosions.

* * *

Well as you can see Mothra and Godzilla are really going to have their hands full fighting every last one of these other kaiju. Next up is the millitary's useless attempts to stop the monsters without help. 


	4. Reap What You Sow

Ok I know I said this would be a army attacking monsters thing but that would just be pointless so instead I'm going to let Logan tell you about my monster cast. Biomajor agent guessed all but three of my monsters, though the ones he didn't guess were from old black and white movies ( two of them were pregodzilla!) so I might still give you a homage if I can fit it in somewhere. The three he didn't guess were the ones in Paris, Hong Kong, and New York. The first was a british film called the Giant Behemoth or as its called on Zillah 91's side of the atlantic Sea Monster Behemoth. The second is from a Japanese one called Monster From a Prehistoric Planet which would be better known if they had done better work on editing, the monster suits, and the city but its still entirly watchable. The last one is from the stop motion film The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms, I've seen him on some message boards some he isn't entirly unknown. Well enough rammbaling, onto the chapter.**

* * *

**

**Reap What You Sow**

**New York, 10 am;**

Miki and Logan continue running as the dinosaur pursues them. "Logan?" asks Miki.

"Yes?" replies Logan.

"Do you always have to be right!" screamed Miki, showing her displeasure at their present time. Explosive blast impact the beast skin causing it to recoil in surprise. The two see the source of the blast, a platoon of tanks. "Finally a lucky break."

"I'm not sure." said Logan with a concerned look. The two run up to the officer in charge of the bombardment. "Officer, you've got to stop firing on the Rhedosaurus."

"The what?" asks the confused man.

"The giant monster! What else?!" yelled Logan, obviously angered.

"Look, I don't know who you are but you've got no right telling me what I can or can't do." said the officer.

"I'm one of the people who helped stop Bagan and I've been studying things like this since then and everything I've learned about this species says it's the host of an incredibly deadly virus which makes blasting it a very bad idea!" yelled Logan.

The officer gets the point quickly. "Stop firing!" he yells. His men do as he says.

"Good job, Logan." said a deep voice.

"Who said that?" asks Logan as he looks around.

A large man in a black suit steps into view. "Just your old friend Ed."

"Hey how you doing? We haven't seen you since you became UN Secretary General." said Miki with a smile.

"I'd love to catch up but we'd better get away from the giant rampaging monster." said Ed, stating the obvious.

"Good point, its times like this I wish I had stayed in Japan." said Miki.

"Wouldn't do you any good, a giant pteranodon is attacking." said Ed.

An hour later, they arrive in the UN. The representatives are arguing. Ed quickly takes his place. "Order, order! I have someone who might be able to tell us why we are under attack by an army of giant dinosaurs!" yelled Ed. The crowd quiets as Ed directs Logan to the podium.

"Ok well can I just start off by saying something along the lines of I told you so, you should have listened to me you imbeciles, and this is all your fault!" yelled Logan, no even caring he could spark a conflict.

The crowd starts shouting insults at him. "Hey people, you might not like what he said but it's the truth! If you had listened to him three years ago, we might not be in this mess." pointed out Ed.

With that the crowd quiets. "Ok on to business, I'll need something on each of the creatures." said Logan.

"Here you go, I know how you work." said Ed, handing a handful of pictures, each showing one of the monsters destroying a city.

"Quite a bad group you've got here. Lets see, a Rhedosaurus is attacking here, a Reptilicus in Seattle, a Baragon in San Francisco, a Yonngary in Saudi Arabia, a Gorgo in London, Behemoth in Paris, a Gappa in Hong Kong, a Varan in Italy, and a Rodan in Osaka. My analysis? We're beyond screwed." said Logan in a normal tone.

"We also have this creature attacking ships in the south." said Ed, handing a picture of the creature that destroyed the fishing boat.

"Oh great and to make an even ten, a Titanosaurus!" yelled Logan.

"Ok, we know who we're up against now how do we stop them?" asks Ed.

"Simple, we need Mothra." said Miki.

"We need to try something else before bring in the big guns, we have to think of the damage such a battle might have." said Ed.

"Well I can tell you who not to attack directly. Put theses three up on the board please?" asks Logan, the Behemoth, Rhedosaurus, and Reptilicus appear on the screen behind him. "Gentlemen let me first take your attention to the creature currently close to us. It is called a Rhedosaurus, it has great strength but more importantly this species bones show that they were carriers of an incredibly deadly disease so like I told the officers out side, blasting it is a very bad idea. Second is the Behemoth, this is a distant cousin of the Brachiosaurus only much larger and at its heart is a mass of lethal radiation which after millions of years even leaves its bones radioactive so, blow it up and we make Paris a ghost city. Lastly is Reptilicus, this species of giant serpents can spit acidic venom and have a tremendous regeneration factor. So much so that if we blow a piece of it off it will eventually grow into another Reptilicus. These three must be killed in one piece or theses factors disabled or we are in even bigger trouble. Plus I don't think our firepower is enough to kill the ones we can kill outright so the only way I can think to handle this is to call Mothra." said Logan.

"You know way to much about theses things, well someone get the Cosmos." said Ed.

"No need our friends." said two female voices. The Cosmos appear on the podium in a flash of light.

"Good thing you're here, now could you please call Mothra?" asks Miki.

"We could but we don't think even she could defeat all these monsters on her own. The only way to stop them would be…" said the Cosmos, ending there sentence with uncertainty.

"Would be what?" asks Logan.

"Would be to awaken Godzilla and have him help Mothra." said the Cosmos.

"Godzilla?" asks Miki.

"Yes he is known as the King of the Monsters and is an ancient creature. He was mutated by the same device the destroyed that ancient race that caused Bagan's reign of destruction. We didn't find him until after Bagan's defeat but we had heard tell that even before his mutation he was a very powerful being. Thankfully, instead of being destructive, he went under the ocean to sleep peacefully. Your atomic test have further mutated him so he is now just as powerful if not more than Mothra." said Cosmos.

"Would he really help Mothra?" asks Ed.

"Yes, he and Mothra had become friends. He is currently sleeping near an island called Odo Island. A psychic has to go down and awaken him. Unfortunately, we'll have to stay here so Mothra can defend us from Rhedosaurus." said the Cosmos.

"I'll do, I am the only psychic here and don't say I can't go, just get me a sub." said Miki.

"Ok, well the way I see it, we have to disable Behemoth, Rhedosarus, and Repilicus's doomsday inducing factors. Then Godzilla should be able to handle Yonngary, Gappa, Reptilicus, and Baragon while Mothra can handle Rhedosaurus, Behemoth, Varan, and Gorgo. We need to lure Titanosaurus up on land so I say the Japanese countryside is probably best. Maybe Rodan and him would kill one another, if not Mothra and Godzilla could take them both out in one shot." said Logan.

* * *

Well that was our big explaination for the story, after this we have mostly none stop monster action! Next up, Mothra fends off Rhedosaurus while Miki gets to be Big-G's alarm clock! 


	5. The War Begins

Time for Godzilla to wake up. Bio-Major Agent85 gets his homage also. Zillah91 I apolgize but Mothra gets Rhedosaurus and the two battles this chapter have to be short. And before I forget again, I do not own most of the monsters or Miki in this fan fic but I do own the 'ancient evil' mentioned in the summary. We see the first view of the creature still frozen in the ice caps in this chapter also.**

* * *

**

**The War Begins**

**New York, 3 pm;**

Ed and Logan watched out their window. Mothra circled the Rhedosaurus as it fired streams of fire from its nose. The Cosmos had warned Mothra of the deadly virus Rhedosaurus so Mothra could do nothing but keep the dinosaur's attention on her as opposed to the city. Miki probably was close to Godzilla's resting place, Logan couldn't help but have some worry. Even though the Cosmos had said Godzilla wouldn't hurt her, he wasn't sure that a monster that had just awakened after several eons would take kindly to being woken up. Meanwhile, Logan and Ed were waiting for a very important item to arrive that would hopefully put an end to Rhedosaurus.

**Deep ocean off the coast of Odo Island, 3:20 pm;**

Miki was in a yellow one maned submersible. The Cosmos had given her precise directions on what she had to do. She had to make a mental link to Godzilla like the one they had to Mothra and use it to wake him up. This would also permit her to understand Godzilla's speech like they could with Mothra. She had gone down as far as she could, the sub's hull couldn't go much deeper. Luckily she saw a large cave before her. Taking the chance, she goes in.

For several miles into the cave there was nothing but a few deep sea fish. She started to notice something, the fish were getting far larger the farther into the cave she went. An angler fish the size of a small car floated past her. For a moment she was afraid the massive creature would see and attack her but it did neither happened. Then her lights shown on him. The beast before her was a charcoal gray giant with a row of blue, maple-leaf shaped spines ran down his back. His body shape was like a dinosaur only near Bagan's size and incredibly well built. The creature's body almost glowed with strength but at the same time it appeared he had a good bit of speed and agility, his arms also showed the ability to be very useful in combat unlike dinosaurs like a T-rex. Miki knew what she was looking at. This could only be the King of the Monsters, Godzilla. Despite her awe of the immense Monarch, she got to work. She concentrated hard on making the link. Suddenly the dark cave disappeared and was replaced by the realm of Godzilla's dreams.

She was suddenly back to the time of the dinosaurs. She saw a group of dinosaurs. The looked like Godzilla only for the most part smaller. Their skin was brown and they lacked the spines but for the most part they looked like Godzilla. One of them she recognized as Godzilla, he was almost the size he was now but looked like his smaller cousins. She knew this was Godzilla's dream of his old life. A second creature walked up to Godzilla, this one was black with a shell like back covered in sharp white spines. The monster's head was adorned with a crown of horns and a longer one was on his nose. She didn't recognize the creature despite knowing a good bit of what her husband did but she knew for certain it wasn't one of the types that was currently destroying everything in their path. Godzilla and the other monster seemed to be talking to each other.

They all looked up and Miki followed their view. A fireball burned through the atmosphere and sped toward earth. Godzilla's family and the other monster flee while Godzilla stands his ground. Miki figured this must have been the asteroid that wiped out most of the dinosaurs. Suddenly the burning object stopped high in the air before plunging strait downward. Upon impact, a shockwave that would have knocked any lesser creature back hundreds of feet merely annoys Godzilla. Miki shields her eyes from the explosion. The light from the blast vanishes and Miki looks on. An earsplitting, hiss-like roar breaks the momentary silence following the impact. Out of the burning rubble, a snake-like head with a hood like a cobra and yellow glowing eyes rises from the flames, like a demon coming forth from the depths of Hell. Though the view was reduced to an outline Miki could make out a saurian like body and two powerful looking clawed arms. The hood stretched clear to the lower back of the creature and two smaller membranes lay folded bellow it. A spiked tail whipped behind the giant kaiju. She also felt a horrible fear resonating from this beast.

Terrified, Miki pulls out of Godzilla's dreams. The prehistoric world replaced by the dark underwater cave. Her heart was beating at high speeds and she was breathing heavily. As she catches herself, Godzilla stirs. The colossus stands to his full height and stares at her with burning red eyes. "Who are you?" asked the monster king.

Miki is silent for a few moments before regaining her composure. "I'm Miki, a human sent to awaken you by the Cosmos." she responded.

"Those two little humans that always tag along with Mothra? I've always found them a little annoying myself. How is Mothra?"

"The one you knew was killed by Bagan but her daughter is doing fine."

"Oh, how long have I been sleeping?"

"About one million years."

"That long? Well something must be going on for the Cosmos to need me to wake up."

"Yes, an army of prehistoric monsters have been released and are destroying the earth's cities."

"Really, well normally I'd say no because I've never really cared for you humans but the earth is my territory and those others must need a refresher on just who is king around here. Lead the way and I'll do my thing." said Godzilla.

"Gladly." replied Miki as she leads the monster from his hiding place and not daring to bring up the creature from his dreams.

**New York, 5 pm;**

Ed and Logan are standing on the street near the battle in a radiation suits. A man in a black suit runs up and gives them a lead box. "Thanks Bio-Major Agent85." said Logan dismissing the man.

Logan placed a glowing green cylinder from the box into its launcher. "Are you sure this will work?" asks Ed.

"I hope, if my calculations are correct this isotope should destroy the diseased tissue and neutralize Rhedosaurus's virus. Remember, this is a very rare isotope and we've only got one shot." said Logan.

"That's all I'll need." with that Ed ran down the street toward Rhedosaurus. "Hey Barney look at me!" said Ed. The monster turns its attention to Ed. It opens its mouth to let out a roar. Ed takes the shot and the isotope fires down Rhedosaurus's throat. The creature chokes on before shaking off the attack. Mothra however, sense that the virus is gone and quickly dives past Rhedosaurus. At first it doesn't look like anything happened but then Rhedosaurus's head falls from its neck.

Logan runs up to Ed. "Good job, Ed." he said.

"One down, nine to go." said Ed.

**Saudi Arabia, 5:30 pm;**

Godzilla walked ashore while Miki watches from the ocean. Yonngary looks up from his meal of oil and lets out a viscous roar. The monster breathes a torrent of flames from his mouth. Godzilla barely acknowledges the attack. Yonngary switches his tactics and fires an energy beam from his nasal horn. The beam hits Godzilla's shoulder, barely drawing blood. Undeterred, Yonngary leaps through the air but doesn't notice Godzilla's spines lighting up blue. An beam of atomic energy erupts from Godzilla's mouth and slams into Yonngary, driving him back hundreds of feet ad crashing into an oil refinery. Yonngary's body is engulfed in a fire ball and pieces of burning flesh rains down from the explosion. Godzilla checks to make sure Yonngary was destroyed before turning back to Miki. "That guy gave you trouble? What did that take me? Five minutes if that." said Godzilla proudly.

"Well you've still got three more to destroy before we meet up with Mothra." said Miki. With that the two head for the next monster.

* * *

Hope you liked that chapter, please keep review and please tell me what you think of my created kaiju, you have plenty of time for suggestions, we won't see it again for many chapters. I will also award whoever can guess the spieces this new monster is from. Your hint is look up Godzilla movie concept art and find the pic that fits closest to the description, whoever guesses gets to make up a name for it, though if no one can guess I'll still take suggestions, you have until his next appearence to guess but its first come first serve. Next Chapter, Godzilla takes on Gappa while Mothra faces off against Gorgo. 


	6. A Real Challenge

Ok first off, I'm proud to announce to those of you that are fans of my Mothra fics will be happy to know that this series will **AT LEAST **be a Trilogy. The third instellment has the working title **Toxic Terrors **and (big suprise) will include Hedorah and another poplution based kaiju. I'll gladly take suggestion for a better name and the first one to guess Hedorah's partner gets a mention in that fic, and I don't mean a passing refernce ether, I mean something importent to the story. Anyway thats a long time away and you'll have until the final chapter to guess. This chapter has Mothra facing Gorgo and Godzilla facing Gappa.**

* * *

**

**A Real Challenge**

**Air Near Britain, 8 pm;**

Mothra soared through the air with a large specially designed craft following. It looked like a longer and broader version of the Superx with green paint instead of the grayish blue on the old one. Onboard were Logan, Ed, the Cosmos, and a pilot. The inside of the craft was very well furnished. Expecting what was coming, Ed had this special ship made just incase Logan was right. "What is this thing called?" asks Logan.

"Superx2." said Ed.

"Is this really a good idea? Considering what happened to the first one?"

"That why I had this one equipped with the Fire Mirror, anything blast us with a heat ray and we blast it right back. The armor is also much stronger."

"I think I'll call Miki." Logan sits down, pulls out his cell phone, and dials the number.

"Hello?" asks Miki's voice on the other end.

"Hey honey how are you and Godzilla doing?"

"Great, Yonngary has been destroyed and we are heading for Gappa, anything we should know about him?"

"Just that he can fly, swim, and walk just as good and fire a powerful heat ray from his mouth."

"Ok, where are you at?"

"Mothra is heading to fight Gorgo."

Outside, Mothra was very confident. She had killed Rhedosaurus without any trouble so would Gorgo be any challenge? She was about to find out. She flew close to water, she loved the way the ocean spray felt on her wings. This would be quick or so she thought. It never once occurred to her that Rhedosaurus was distracted at the time and didn't see her attack coming.

Gorgo smashed his giant fist through any building in his path. This tiny pests had dared to build these annoying object on his territory so he would defend it. Mothra flew past, trying to slice into his flesh with her wings. She turned around, expecting Gorgo's head to detach from his shoulders. To her shock Gorgo merely roars in defiance. His thick skin had prevented even a little blood from spilling. Gorgo charges forward with surprising speed and slams his fist into the side of Mothra's head. Mothra is sent flying by the force of the attack. She catches herself and fires her antennae beams. Direct hits. When the smoke cleared Gorgo once again charged forward, unstunned. Mothra avoids the punch but is struck but her opponents tail.

Once again Mothra stays in the air and fires her wing lightning. Gorgo's skin prevented the attack from injuring him and slams his fist into a building, launching a chunk of rubble at Mothra. Mothra is sent flying back. She catches herself again and fires her stingers. Gorgo walks through the barrage and slams his fists into Mothra's side, sending her flying into Big Ben, collapsing the massive structure. Gorgo comes over and continues the attacks, slamming his fist into her with enough force that she thinks her exoskeleton wouldn't hold up. She had to think of something, not even Bagan had shrugged off this much. Gorgo's skin was nearly impenetrable but then Mothra saw something that wasn't. She fires her antennae beams and hit their targets. Blood sprays as the beams blow Gorgo's eyes apart. He grabs where his eyes had been moments before and screams in agony. Mothra rose from the street, she presses her advantage and waits for Gorgo to lower his hands. When he finally does, Mothra drives the tip of her abdomen into Gorgo's empty eye socket. She fires her stingers. Gorgo suddenly falls to the ground and convulses, the stingers had been fired straight into his brain. Gorgo's heart stops and he lays dead. Tired, Mothra lands on a nearby building to rest, she couldn't afford to be overconfident again.

"Another one bites the dust." said Ed.

"Yeah I hope Godzilla can do the same to Gappa." said Logan.

**Hong Kong, 8:15 pm;**

Godzilla emerged from the bay. He was confident in himself like Mothra had been but he had been in enough fights to know that Yonngary had been overzealous and had jumped out of mere ignorance. He didn't know Godzilla had a heat beam or anything else about him but Godzilla knew from experience that flying creatures were very fast and would likely feel out his attacks first. This Gappa was capable of flight and was similar to a bird, Godzilla had once fought a comparable creature and still remembered its intelligence.

As he walked into the city, he looked around. His enemy could be anywhere, hiding behind the structures. Godzilla noticed that a large portion of the city was in flames. An object slammed into the back of his head. Godzilla fell forward but caught himself. As her rose, a beam of flame slammed into his face. It was strong enough to burn his skin but it was nothing his regeneration could fix. The problem was he was blinded for the moment. Another impact was to his left. Godzilla actually hit the ground this time but got up just as quickly. He saw the heat beam coming this time and dodged, firing his own beam in the process. He blasts a building to bits, driving Gappa into the open.

Godzilla fired again. Gappa managed to avoid it, as Godzilla expected. What he hadn't expected was the creatures speed. While his wings looked underdeveloped for flight, the beast was actually able to move at incredible speeds. Gappa slammed into Godzilla and knocked him from his feet. A beam hit him in the back as he rose but didn't do much. He turned and fired his beam again, following the fleeing beast. In the process, destroying many buildings. "Godzilla be more careful!" yelled Miki's voice in his head.

Godzilla stops his beam. "Will you shut up and let me do my job?" asks Godzilla.

"There might still be people in those buildings."

"Well, me and Gappa are giant monsters, not really all that easy to avoid destroying stuff." In his distraction, Gappa knocks him from his feet. Godzilla was growing tired of this fight. He'd use Gappa's speed against it. He simply stood in place. Gappa charged up behind him. When it was to late to change course, Godzilla slams his tail into Gappa's skull, finally grounding the airborne menace. Godzilla grabs Gappa's tail and slams him overhead and into the ground. He bites down on Gappa's neck, crushing the windpipe. Gappa struggles, after a while the struggles stop. Godzilla didn't know if Gappa was dead or just knocked out, it didn't matter. His spines glow blue and he fires his beam. Gappa's blazing, decapitated corpse falls to the ground. To make sure, Godzilla brings his foot down on Gappa's chest, crushing everything inside it. He turned and head to the ocean. "See Miki? I didn't do that much, heck Gappa did more damage than I did." said Godzilla, still a little annoyed.

"Well be more careful when fighting the next one, follow me." said Miki.

* * *

Another chapter done, next up Godzilla takes on Reptilicus while Mothra does battle with Behemoth 


	7. Hazards

Ok first I'd like to say thanks for all the reviews, two more and this fic will of outdone the first one and we still have a few chapters left. With any hope when I get the third one going it will do even better than this one. I would like to ask you thoughts on how I had Miki marry Logan, I thought that would be one of the first things you'd ask about!. Also if you guys have any ideas for more monsters you want to see Mothra face off against, I'm always looking for an excuse to make this series longer! Anyway on to the chapter, the reason I put Behemoth and Reptilicus in this fic was so I could make Godzilla and Mothra need to have cation facing a monster. Here we go!**

* * *

**

**Hazards**

**Paris, 6 am;**

Mothra arrives in Paris with the Superx2 following not far behind. Gorgo had took a lot out of her so she slept through the night. Now that she was refreshed, she was ready for Behemoth, the only problem was she had to withhold her power due to Behemoth's radioactive core.

"Ed, if Mothra accidentally triggers Behemoth's core will the Superx2's armor protect us?" asks Logan.

"Yeah. How is Mothra going to kill this thing?" asks Ed.

"Mothra has to kill it in one piece, she can still penetrate its flesh put she can't do something like chop it in half or blow it to bits."

"Which pretty much leaves her with her beams and stingers."

"And her claws, her wings are to powerful."

Mothra looked down on the flaming rubble that was once Paris. The sight of such destruction made her sad, she would kill the monster responsible. Behemoth continued his rampage, two orange beams struck his back and he turned to face Mothra. He let out a roar of challenge. Mothra replied by flying straight at him. A wave of energy fires from Behemoth and blasts Mothra. Her skin was burnt by the powerful energy burst. She catches herself. She fires more antennae beams, Behemoth ducks behind a group of burning buildings. Mothra comes around to the back and didn't find anything. Behemoth plowed through the building beside her and bit down on her. He sends her flying with a fling of his neck. She slams through the Arch de' Triumph before getting back to the air. She flies behind Behemoth and latches onto his neck. She starts scratching into his flesh.

Behemoth blasts her off with another blast of energy. He grabs and flings her this time into the Eiffel Tower. Behemoth fires a barrages of energy blast into the tower. It melts under the heat and falls over toward Mothra. Mothra quickly takes to the air and slams into the back of Behemoth, knocking him into her place. The massive structure lands on Behemoth. Mothra looks over the fallen structure, scanning for the beast pinned beneath it. Suddenly, the rubble blast away and the Behemoth slams her to the ground. He leaps up on his hind legs, preparing to crush her under his great weight. Green lightning bolts fire from Mothra's wings. Behemoth recoils in pain. Mothra sees this and keeps up the lightning. Behemoth tries to mount an offensive but can't stand up against the energy.

"What's happening?" asks Ed.

"Mothra's lightning is overloading Behemoth, it will kill him if she keeps it up." said Logan with a smile.

"Won't he explode?"

"No, his heart will just give out from the strain."

Mothra continues the barrage. Behemoth begins to sway, before he hit's the ground hard from his tremendous weight. "Mothra did it." said the Cosmos.

"Well, who's next doc?" asks Ed.

"Varan." said Logan.

**Seattle, 6:30 pm;**

Godzilla emerged from the sea. It had took longer than he expected to get here. This city was a lot different than Hong Kong. From what he had heard the thick buildings would favor his opponent so he had to be careful. He walked around the buildings, Reptilicus hadn't touched the buildings all that much, he must of just been eating people. Suddenly a burning pain appeared in his shoulder. He looked over to see a green substance burning into his skin. He quickly knocked it off. A golden tail rapped around his neck and pulled him into the side of a building. He looked up to see Reptilicus staring back. The serpent let out a roar. Godzilla grabs the snake-like kaiju and slams him into the ground. He swings Reptilicus around and into a building. He charges his heat beam. "Godzilla no!" screamed Miki's voice in his mind.

He fires the beam into the sky. "Why? I could have finished it right there." said Godzilla, annoyed.

"Reptilicus can regenerate, blow him to bits and every chunk of him will regenerate into a new Reptilicus and then you'll have to kill thousands of these things. You can rip into his skin, just don't tear huge chunks of him off."

Reptilicus sweeps Godzilla from his feet. Reptilicus drives his fangs into Godzilla's arm. Godzilla flung Reptilicus and good distance. Godzilla grabs Reptilicus by the neck and buries his fangs into Reptilicus's neck. He tries to crush the windpipe like with Gappa but Reptilicus spits acid into his eyes. Godzilla screams in pain and stumbles back, releasing his hold. He manages to wipe the acid out of his eyes and sees Reptilicus coil around the Space Needle. Godzilla grabs Reptilicus by the tail and tries to tear him free. Godzilla pulls with all his might but Reptilicus hold firm.

Godzilla wonders why Reptilicus isn't attacking him. He then realizes Reptilicus wants to be ripped in half to double his fighting power. Godzilla releases his grip and breaks the base of the tower with his tail. It falls to the ground, taking Reptilicus to the ground as well. Godzilla sees his opportunity and slams his foot down on Reptilicus's skull. With a sickening squash, Reptilicus's head his flattened. Blood runs from his mouth and with one last scream, he dies. Godzilla steps back to take a look. His spines glow dully and a spray of atomic fire comes from his mouth. Instead of blasting Reptilicus to bits, it lights the corpse on fire. He keeps up the attack until all that's left his a scorched body. Godzilla kicks the body just to check and walks back to the sea. "You didn't know I could adjust the strength of my beam did you?" asks Godzilla.

"Nope, well only one is left, follow me." said Miki.

* * *

How'd you like that chapter? Hope Reptilicus's death wasn't too violent or do some of you like it that way? I haven't gotten any guesses for Hedorah's partner in the sequal but I'll be waiting! Next up, Godzilla vs. Baragon and Mothra vs. Varan! 


	8. The Unexpected

Ok for starters, Zillah 91 has correctly guess Dagahra as Hedorah's partner and for doing so will be featured in the third installment of the series, if you have any way in mind for this Zillah 91 please tell me in your next review. Second, Elita1angel, I'm not at liberty to say anything more about your suggestion than wait till Toxic Terrors (or what ever it ends up being called) but considering I've been wanting to use him since before I started this series its likely. Well onto the chapter!**

* * *

**

**The Unexpected**

**San Francisco, 6:45 am;**

Godzilla rose out of the bay. He sensed he had reached his next opponent before Mothra had hers. He looked around, he saw that many of the buildings hadn't been knock down, they'd been dragged down. It looked like they had just sank into the ground. Miki told him that Baragon was most at home underground so this was not surprising. What did surprise him was when he took his next step. The ground caved in under his foot. He was barely capable to keep his balance. He could feel it, Baragon's borrowing had caused tunnels all over the city. This could be challenging.

Before he could think next, the ground under his other foot gave out. This time Godzilla fell to the ground. As the dust settled and he gets his bearings right, Baragon leapt from the ground and landed a good distance away. Godzilla rose to his feet, his opponent was far smaller than he was but likely wasn't defenseless. He charged his heat beam and fired it at Baragon. To his surprise, Baragon leapt straight up to a surprising height. The beam completely missed as Baragon lands perfectly safe. Godzilla fires again, this time Baragon leaps straight forward and latches his sharp teeth into Godzilla's shoulder. At first Godzilla didn't feel it, the wound begins burning. Godzilla looks over to find Baragon blasting flames into the injury. Godzilla throws Baragon off him and through a building.

Godzilla fires his heat ray at the building. Godzilla walks over to the blazing rubble but finds no trace of Baragon, not even the scent of burnt flesh. It then came into Godzilla's mind that Baragon had used the remains of the building to borrow under the earth. Godzilla looks around, searching for his smaller enemy. He backs up to the Pyramid Building. Suddenly Baragon bursts out of the side and bites down on the back of Godzilla's neck. Godzilla struggles to dislodge Baragon. After failing to do so he charges his heat ray. His spines grow hot from the energy and soon begin burning Baragon's mouth. Baragon releases his grip and falls off. Godzilla whips his tail into Baragon's side, launching his into the air. Godzilla spins around and fires. Baragon manages to dodge in midair and drive his hind feet into Godzilla's head. Godzilla falls back but catches himself only to be blasted in the face by Baragon's fire breath.

Godzilla staggers back, temporarily blinded. We he is able to see, Baragon is no where to be found. Godzilla slowly backs through town, avoiding being too close to buildings, remembering what Baragon had down the last time. Godzilla steps near the Golden Gate Bridge when Baragon leaps from the underground in front of him. Godzilla grabs Baragon's horn and slings him behind him. Baragon slams into the bridge, the cables wrapping around him. Godzilla looks at the trapped creature, he charges his heat ray and blasts Baragon point blank. Baragon is sent flying backward and slams into the Golden Gate Bridge, collapsing the structure.

"Good job, come on we've got to get to Japan to meet up with Mothra." said Miki.

**Venice, 7 am;**

Mothra looked down from the skies. Varan's attack had cause wide scale flooding, only the tops of buildings poked out of the water. This wasn't good, Mothra wasn't the best swimmer but Varan was very good at it. As she passes over, Varan's head pokes out of the water. Mothra landed on a building and looked around for any survivors. Suddenly, the water beside her explodes as Varan bursts from it. Mothra barely escapes as Varan's mouth snaps shut beside her. The giant creature climbs up onto another building. He roars at Mothra and spreads his flying membrane. He leaps into the air and flies at Mothra. Though shocked, Mothra avoids Varan's attack.

"Did you see that?" asks Ed.

"Yes, I knew Varan had that membrane but I never thought they could fly with it." said Logan, surprised.

Varan snaps his jaws, barely missing Mothra's wing. So far Mothra's enemies hadn't invaded her element. Bagan could fly but not nearly as masterfully as she could. This Varan was able to keep up and move just as easily as she could. Mothra quickly turned and fired her antennae beams. Varan quickly dives down into the water. Mothra keeps a distance, knowing full well it could end very fast is Varan took the battle underwater where he was at home. Varan flew from the water and flies straight at Mothra. He scratches three deep gashes into Mothra's back as he flew overhead. Mothra screams in pain and fires her antennae beams, striking Varan's chest. Varan loses some control and falls toward the water. He manages to pull up and regain his flight. The two clash high above, hitting each other viscously. The two charge again. Mothra flies above Varan at the last second. She twists to the side, cutting open Varan's flight membrane. Varan screams in agony as he crashes out of the air. He slams into a row of buildings at high speeds. Mothra flies down to look and finds Varan's broken neck twisted from the impact. Mothra screams out in victory.

"Well that just leaves Rodan and Titanosaurus, both of which are in Japan. Lets get going."

* * *

Well another chapter down. Next time we have tag team monster action as the team of Godzilla and Mothra take on Rodan and Titanosaurus. I'm in desprite need for a name for my created Kaiju, its appearnce is in the chapter after next, if you guys don't give me one I might have to go to some kaiju name genarator and you can rarely get any good ones out of some of those (no offence to anyone who owns one). Well see you next time! 


	9. Lost Values

Ok time for the last of the invasion to fight and my final bady to awaken. Also Zillah91, your question was a good one and you will find out the reason for this Mothra's vicious streak, even if it takes some time to understand.**

* * *

**

**Lost Values**

**Okinawa, 2 pm;**

From the east side of the island, Godzilla rose from the sea and Miki came ashore. From the west, Mothra flew in with the Superx2 following close behind. The craft landed next to Miki's sub. Miki ran and quickly got in as the vessel took back to the air. Inside she hugged her husband. "Glad to see you too honey." said Logan.

"Well how'd Mothra do?" asks Miki.

"All her targets are dead but I did notice that this Mothra is more vicious than her mother for some reason."

Outside Godzilla noticed the same thing. Mothra's wings were heavily bloodstained and she didn't even notice. "Who are you?" asks Mothra.

"I'm Godzilla, a friend of your mother's. I took care of the four other monsters and from what I've been told we take out the last two together." said Godzilla.

"Whatever lets just kill them already."

Godzilla was shocked to hear that from a Mothra. "Wait hold up, I thought you Mothra always avoided fights when possible."

"Yeah but it isn't possible when these monsters are running around."

"Look I might not be the type to avoid killing, heck I like to blast first ask questions later, but that isn't entirely correct. Thinking about there probably was a way to talk some sense in some of these monsters. They weren't evil, just hungry and territorial. I thought your mother would of taught you to check if the thing you're fighting is evil before killing it or at least that's what she always told me to do."

"She never got the chance to, Bagan killed her the same day I hatched!" yelled Mothra, furious but then she become ashamed. Godzilla was right, her mother hadn't told her but the Cosmos had more than once that's how her mother was. "I guess in a way she did, I probably should have tried harder to find a peaceful solution."

"Well I guess it isn't all your fault, after all monsters and humans don't mix well nine out of ten times. That's way I'm going back to sleep after this blows over. About the only way we could peacefully resolve this would to do something like convince them all to live on some remote island somewhere and that would only work if we could get them to stay there without killing each other."

Suddenly two roars come from nearby. Mothra and Godzilla turn to find Rodan and Titanosaurus come onto the scene. Mothra flies to confront Rodan while Godzilla and Titanosaurus charge. Mothra and Rodan clash repeatedly in midair. Mothra fires her antennae beams. Rodan effortlessly dodges and flies forward at high speeds. His spiked chest rake across Mothra's back, throwing sparks and causing a chirp of pain to come from Mothra.

Godzilla and Titanosaurus trade blows. Godzilla swings his tail at Titanosaurus's head. The aquatic dinosaur quickly ducks and uppercuts Godzilla. Titanosaurus throws a rapid series of punches. Everyone hits and Godzilla staggers back. His opponent was a far better fighter than he looked. Titanosaurus turns his back to him. For a second Godzilla thought Titanosaurus was mocking him but Titanosaurus's tail opens into a fin. Titanosaurus rapidly swings his tail. Godzilla is suddenly sent staggering by a powerful windstorm.

High above Mothra and Rodan continue their dog fight. Mothra connects with a blast to Rodan's back. Rodan screams in anger. He turns around and the horns on his head glow red. A beam of energy fires from his mouth. Mothra's chest bursts into flames. She beats her wings as fast as possible to extinguish the fire. Mothra flies toward Titanosaurus, Rodan preparing another beam while following. He fires and Mothra quickly flies upward. The beam slams into Titanosaurus, causing him to stop his attack. Godzilla quickly mounts an offensive, firing his heat beam. It slams into Titanosaurus, who amazingly stays standing, another beam makes him fall to his knees.

Mothra and Rodan keep fighting. Mothra is also surprised her beams were having little effect on Rodan. She dodges another of Rodan's beams and launches forward, wings ready to cut through Rodan. Before she reaches him, she remembers what Godzilla said and switches to a headbutt. She slams into Rodan and he falls from the skies. He crashes straight into Titanosaurus. With both opponents disabled and in a pile, Godzilla charges a beam. "Wait!" yelled Mothra, Godzilla fires the beam into the ground beside the two disabled monsters. "Look if you promise to leave the humans alone we will spare your lives.", if Godzilla could smile he would of, Mothra listened to him.

"And if we don't?" asks Titanosaurus.

"I blast you to bits." says Godzilla.

"Well you can't argue with that logic."

"Wait, if I leave where will I go?" asks Rodan.

"I think Miki and Logan could likely get you a deserted island somewhere." said Godzilla.

In the Superx2, Miki and the Cosmos had translated the monsters the whole time. Logan nods to Miki. "Yes Godzilla I think we can." she says.

"Well as long as there's plenty of food I fine with it, just let me know when and where." said Rodan.

"Hey, there's plenty of fish in the sea for me, humans just bug me." said Titanosaurus. The two monsters take off as quickly, not wanting to risk their former enemies to change their minds.

"Well that was a little weird but it felt good to act like my mom." said Mothra.

"Yeah well I'll be going back to my-" said Godzilla, interrupted by sensing something.

Mothra felt it too, it was a black heart beginning to beat. "Did you feel that?"

"It can't be, its her."

**Antarctic, 2:15 pm;**

Within the glacier, the massive forms yellow eyes open, the earth was weak and it was her time to finish what she had done eons ago. The glacier crumbles as the massive body broke free. When the smoke cleared, the same shadowy figure Miki saw in Godzilla's dreams stood. The massive beast sensed an ancient foe far away, one she had unfinished business with. The giant leapt into the see and swam underwater at speeds the like of which man could only dream about. The wake of the beast's movements caused massive waves. Once the beast was far away, a second beast jumped into the sea, one with a spiked shell and many horns.

* * *

Well thats another chapter down. Next up is the begining of the final battle and monster will come out of the woodwork. This is your last chance to gives suggestions for a name for my created kaiju, I really need one. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you. 


	10. Evil Returns

Ok time for my created kaiju to make her appearence. Also we learn what really happened to the dinosaurs and my created kaiju's race, if you pay attention you might guess before it revealed. We also have more monsters joining the fight. As for Zillah91's guess about monster island, you'll have to wait for the epilog to know for sure. In a realated note, as soon as I begin Toxic Terrors I will also start episode two of my Monster Tamers series.**

* * *

**

**Evil Returns**

**Okinawa, 2:30 pm;**

"What is that?!" asks Ed, watching an object on the radar.

"What's wrong?" asks Miki.

"An object is heading this way from the Antarctic and it only reached radar a minute ago and its almost here!"

"What on earth could move that fast?" asks Logan.

"Tyrana." said Miki.

"What?"

"That's what Godzilla said."

Outside, Titanosaurus comes back out of the sea. "Did you guys feel that?" asks Titanosaurus.

"Yeah we did." said Mothra.

"Get out of the water quick!" yelled Godzilla.

"Why?" asks Titanosaurus. A liquid blue tentacle shoots out of the ocean behind him and wraps around his throat, before pulling him backwards into ocean. Suddenly, blood pours into the water. Titanosaurus rises back out, his right arm almost torn off. Behind him the water boils before the creature from the Antarctic emerges from the water, Titanosaurus's blood dripping from her mouth. Miki could now see the full view. The creature was covered in rough gray scales, her eyes were pupil-less yellow eyes, and there was a jagged scar on her throat. She drives her claws into Titanosaurus's back and lifts him into the air. With one last roar of agony, Titanosaurus is ripped clean in half.

Tyrana licks the blood of her claws before coming ashore. "That's better, I was getting hungry after hibernating in that icy prison for millions of years.." said Tyrana.

"I thought I saw the last of you millions of years ago." said Godzilla, furious.

"You know her?" asks Mothra.

"Long story short, she landed on earth in the time of dinosaurs, I tried to fight her but I wasn't strong enough. I was about to be killed when an earthquake opened up a fissure bellow me and I fell into suspended animation until I awakened when your mom was a larva. Last time I saw Tyrana, my best friend had his teeth embedded in her neck as I fell." said Godzilla.

"Yes, that friend of yours gave me this scar before I knocked him out. Then I went on to kill and eat every single one of your fellow dinosaurs except for one last mating ground. I went there to finish the job but you friend and the other males and two of the females attacked me. I killed them all but your friend when our fight triggered a massive avalanche that froze us. That would have only been a minor inconvenience for me but an asteroid plunged earth into an ice age."

"Wait, so that means every monster we killed was a mother? Like I wasn't guilty enough as it is!" yelled Mothra, "Do you need my help for this one or is this too personal?"

"It was too personal before I found out she killed my family." said Godzilla. Tyrana leaps into the air, her hood and lower fins extend into wings. She flies forward and tries to latch her jaws onto Godzilla's windpipe. Godzilla catches her and throws a good distance. She lands on her feet and fires a pair of yellow energy beams from her eyes. Godzilla counters with his atomic ray. The beams collide but Godzilla overpowers Tyrana's and blast her in the face. Lacerated flesh hangs from her face as she rises. Godzilla begin laughing. "You might have been stronger before I mutated but your not anymore."

"You think I can't get stronger too?" asks Tyrana with an evil smile. The skin of her back splits open. She climbs out of the shed skin. She had changed, she looked more muscular, was slightly taller, and she had a hole in each of her now thick shoulders.

"So you shed your skin? Big deal." said Godzilla, firing his atomic ray. Tyrana fires her eye beams. The beams collide but this time Tyrana's is equal to Godzilla's. The two beams explode, pushing neither back.

"Is that your only weapon? Try this on for size!" said Tyrana. The two holes in her shoulders glow yellow before a massive yellow beam fires out of each. They hit Godzilla and send him flying backwards several hundred feet.

Mothra flies over to him as he gets up. "Need my help now?" asks Mothra.

"Yeah and remember everything I told you about how your mother would act?" asks Godzilla.

"Yeah."

"Now is a great time to forget it."

The two monsters rise and fire their beams at the approaching monster. Instead of dodging, Tyrana stands in place. The beams collide and cause a massive explosion. When the smoke clears, Tyrana's skin is blast off in several places. Suddenly, the points were it was blown off regenerates almost instantly. "What? I can't even regenerate that fast." yells Godzilla.

"My kind have what's called reactive evolution, meaning if something endangers me, like you being stronger, I adapt a way to counter it." said Tyrana. She flies forward and knocks both of her opponents off their feet. Before they can rise again, she fires her shoulder cannons. The two monsters are launched backwards, before being driven through a rock cliff. As they get up again, she knocks Mothra to the ground and grabs Godzilla by the neck before picking him up and slamming him to the ground.

At the near by Azumi Castle, the princess and her grandfather watch the fight. "Grandfather, the need help." says the princess.

"Yes, go get the statue." said the Grandfather. The princess runs into the castle and comes back out with a small jewel eyed statue. The statue was of the protector of the Azumi Royal family, King Caesar. The grandfather places the statue atop the shrine. After a few minutes, two orange energy beams fire from the statue's eyes and blow out the side of a seaside rock formation. Two red lights light up in the smoke.

Tyrana knocks Godzilla and Mothra to the ground. "Say good bye peons!" yelled Tyrana. She fires her eye beams. Suddenly a creature leaps in front of the beams. His fur was brown, his skin appeared to be made of red stone, his head appeared to be like a lion mix with a dog with red jewels for eyes and long ears. Tyrana's beams enter his right eye and are sent right back to Tyrana, knocking her off her feet.

King Caesar walks over to Godzilla and Mothra and helps them to their feet. "Hello, hey Mothra you look different." said Caesar.

"Wait, you know me? Or were you think of my mom?" asks Mothra.

"Oh sorry, I'm King Caesar, guardian of the Okinawa. I was friend with your mother."

"Guys we still have still have the viscous alien monster to deal with." said Godzilla.

Tyrana rises to her feet. Suddenly something bites onto her foot from underground. She takes to the sky only to be knocked out of the air by a returning Rodan. "That was for Titanosaurus!" yelled Rodan.

The other dinosaur from the Antarctic digs out of the ground. "Anguirus? Is that you?" asks Godzilla, happily.

"Godzilla? You've changed a lot." said Anguirus, shaking the dirt off.

"Tyrana ranted how you started a final stand against her all those years ago."

"Yeah, took some talking to get those other monsters to help."

"Well I sorry to say but we had to kill any help we would have had due to the fact they were killing humans, except for Rodan and Titanosaurus who Tyrana took care of when she got here."

"That's ok, I think we should be able to handle this, one question though. What's a human?"

"Guys Tyrana's up." said Rodan.

"So you got reinforcements? Big deal." said Tyrana.

"There's no way you can take all of us alone and you can't adapt backup." said Mothra.

"Don't be so sure.", Tyrana flies forward and knocks everyone but Godzilla out of the way. She bites down on his shoulder and starts drain energy from him. Godzilla knocks her back. "I can't adapt backup huh? Try this!" The center of Tyrana's chest splits open and energy courses into it. A ball of blue liquid like energy floats out of the hole as it closes. Five twin headed tentacles come out and form a base on the ground. The top of the ball expands until it forms a manta like head with two blue eyes and row of pink bars in place of a mouth. The newborn lets out a shriek, its head flashing in the process.

"Logan, is that her baby?" asks Miki.

"I think and very likely what Tyrana looked like before any adaptation." said Logan.

Tyrana bites down on her infant's tentacle and sends more energy into it. The creature's head pulsates before its two front tentacles form into two powerful arms with largre, three clawed hands. It's two back tentacles form into legs and its fifth one forms into a short tail. The creature's body color turns gray and it becomes rough and bumpy. Its head becomes a short reptilian one with a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. Once it stops mutating, it lets out a long roar. "Hello son, what should I call you? How about Orga?" ask Tyrana. Orga nods. "Good now Orga, do mom a favor and help her kill these idiots!"

* * *

Well hope you liked that and I don't want anyone telling me anything bad about Tyrana's name, I did give you guys quite some time to name her. And yes she is partly based off of some concept art for Orga and she is a Millennian. And the kaiju being female was a plot twist I had planned from the begining and you'll see why next chapter. Next up, we have our final battle! 


	11. Fight to the Finish

Well its time for the final battle, I won't do much of a note this time, on to the chapter.**

* * *

**

**Fight to the Finish**

**Okinawa, 3 pm;**

The two side stand off. "King Caesar, Anguirus you handle Orga, I think me, Mothra, and Rodan can handle Tyrana." said Godzilla.

"Ok." said Anguirus, he suddenly leaps at Orga and tackles him down a cliff.

"Hey wait for me!" yelled Caesar, running after them.

"Ok Tyrana, its time for you to pay for everything you've done!" yelled Mothra.

"Bring it on then!" yelled Tyrana, not noticing that Rodan was flying up behind her. Rodan slams into the back of her head, knocking her to the ground.

"Well we can sure knock her down, the problem is keeping her there." said Mothra.

A tendril shoots from Tyrana's wrist and grabs Rodan. She pulls him around and slams him to the ground before swing him around into Godzilla and Mothra. She then bombards them with her eye beams. Tyrana walks over to them. Suddenly Godzilla jumps to his feet and slams his tail into her head. Tyrana is knocked to the ground, Godzilla buries his claws in her throat and squeezes as hard as he can. Blood runs from her mouth. She fires her shoulder cannons, Godzilla is knocked back to the others. Mothra launches forward and severs Tyrana's arm with her wings. Rodan flies in and buries his beak into Tyrana's right eye. Nearly as fast as the injuries were made they heal.

Meanwhile Anguirus and King Caesar are fighting Orga. King Caesar leaps at Orga and lands several powerful punches and kicks before Orga understands the situation and knocks King Caesar back with a punch. Anguirus rolls into a ball and launches at Orga. Orga grabs him and throws him. Energy builds in his shoulder cannon and fires at Anguirus. King Caesar jumps in the way and tries to reflect the beam. Though it enters his right eye, he is still knocked back and the beam misses Orga completely. Orga leaps through the air and sends King Caesar crashing to the ground next to Anguirus. "You know for a complete moron, this guy is pretty tough." said King Caesar, rubbing his head.

Mothra and Rodan are launched backward by Tyrana's shoulder cannons. Godzilla runs between the beams but is stopped in his tracks by a blast of her eye beams. Tyrana flies forward and wraps her tail around Godzilla's neck. She squeezes like a boa constrictor until Godzilla foams at the mouth. Suddenly, energy erupts from all over Godzilla's body and sends Tyrana falling to the ground. Godzilla grabs her tail and rips it off. Tyrana roars in pain as she flies off. Her tail regenerates almost instantly. Mothra unleashes her stingers but the holes they cause just regenerate. Tyrana slams her tail into Mothra's head and launches her to the ground. Tyrana tries to wraps her tendrils around Godzilla but her grabs them and tries to pull her down. Tyrana is able to stay airborne despite Godzilla pulling as hard as he can. Mothra and Rodan grab onto her tendrils and help Godzilla throw Tyrana over them and into the ground. They do so three more times. "Godzilla, we've hit her with almost everything we've got and she just won't stay down for good, her regeneration is just to fast." said Mothra.

"You're right." said Godzilla.

"We'll just have to destroy her cells faster than she can heal them." said Rodan.

"Rodan that's it!" said Mothra.

"What?"

"We keep hurting her until she is too tired to heal anymore."

"Good idea, healing takes a lot of energy and she's healing way too fast." said Godzilla.

Anguirus digs his fangs into Orga's arm and won't let go. Orga tries to dislodge the stubborn kaiju by slamming his fist into Anguirus's back. He screams in pain as his hand is pierced by Anguirus's spiked shell. He lifts Anguirus in front of his shoulder cannon and prepares to fire. Anguirus lets go as the beam fires, causing it to blow Orga's hand off. Orga screams in agony before his hand regrows. "Dang it! He's just like his mom." said Anguirus.

"Yeah but he's still as dumb as a box of rocks." said Caesar.

"Huh?"

"I heard a human say it once, we might not be able to overpower him, but you just proved we can outsmart him."

"Good point."

Godzilla fires his atomic ray, blasting a hole in Tyrana's 'wing'. She grimaces as it heals. Rodan flies in and again drives his beak into her eyes. She screams in agony before they heal. Mothra flies in and cuts off both of her arms, causing another roar of anguish to erupt from the planet destroyer's mouth. All three of her opponents fire their beam, engulfing her in a massive explosion. When the smoke clears, Tyrana's flesh hangs loosely off exposed bone. It quickly heal as she screams in pain. She falls to all fours, breathing heavily.

King Caesar and Anguirus continue to fight Orga. Anguirus rolls around Orga, causing him to chase him with his shoulder cannon. King Caesar slams into Orga's back, knocking him to the ground, his beam blasts him back into the air and Anguirus launches into the air, slamming into Orga's chest. Orga falls to the ground, hard. Anguirus grabs him by his arms and holds him in place. King Caesar runs and slams his shoulder in Orga's chest, being surprisingly heavy and fast this shatters ribs and raptures organs. He repeats this several times before Orga falls to the ground in pain. "Think that did it?" asks Caesar.

Orga rises to his feet knocks Caesar away. His mouth, neck, and part of his upper body split open to reveal a massive mouth, a pink membrane extends from his throat and he tries to swallow Anguirus. Anguirus holds the mouth open. "What I'd give for a beam weapon right now!" yells Anguirus.

"Hey ugly over here!" yells Caesar. Orga charge his shoulder cannon. King Caesar plants his feet into the dirt and prepares himself. The beam fires the enters his eye. King Caesar struggles to hold his head steady. "Anguirus, get out of the way!"

As the beam redirects at Orga, Anguirus pushes Orga backward and ducks. As Orga recovers he sees his own beam heading right toward his open mouth. His eyes widen as it enters his throat. A massive hole is blasted out his back, along with his heart. Orga falls over, dead. "Nice shot, I would of done that if I had a beam weapon." said Anguirus.

"What do you think made me think to do that?" asks Caesar, "Come on the others might need help."

Godzilla laughs. "And that's why nothing on earth heals that fast, it takes up too much energy and now your out and from what I just felt, your son is dead but don't worry, you'll see him soon enough!" he said.

"They did, they just have to finish her off." said Logan

"_Mosura ya Mosura_

_Dongan kasakuyan_

_Indo muu _

_Rusuto uiraadoa _

_Hanba hanbamuyan_

_Randa banuneradon_

_Tounjukanraa _

_Kasaku yaanmu._" sang the Cosmos.

Green energy builds in Mothra's chest, Godzilla's spines glow bright red, Rodan prepares his beam as well. The three beams launch and slam into the center of Tyrana's chest. "No, this can't be! I can't lose!" yelled Tyrana as the beams launch her backwards, over the sea. A massive explosion engulfs her and burning flesh falls into the ocean.

The trio of monsters let out a victorious roar. King Caesar and Anguirus run over. "Man that was a big explosion, I think its needless to say, Tyrana is more than dead." said Anguirus.

"Yeah, well it was nice fighting for earth but I've got to get back to my sleep, that was pretty tiring." said Caesar, before anyone can say anything, King Caesar jumps back into his rock formation and it collapses over him, sealing his hiding place again.

"I wish my mom was alive so she could tell me if he always acted like that." said Mothra.

"Well I better be getting back home myself." said Godzilla.

"Why?" asks Anguirus.

"Not counting the suspended animation, I'm one million and 53 years old which means I'm way to old for this."

"Good point, hey asks Miki if she's gotten any where on that abandoned island." asks Rodan.

"She says yes, a nice island near Infant Island and oh yeah you'll be having company. Turns out at least one egg at each of the nest in the artic survived with the exception of you two, you have two. Rodan, your eggs hatched, a boy and a girl, and are on there way to the island as we speak, the battle ship behind us will lead you there." said Godzilla, with that he turns and dives into the ocean.

"Good thing I formed a bond with them even before they hatched, Ok we better go and get some food for when they hatch!" said Rodan, excited.

"Ok, ok. Well Mothra see you." said Anguirus, the two monsters leave.

"Well I'm alone again. Come to think about it, I'm pretty tired. Cosmos come on lets head home." said Mothra.

"We will go now our friends, Mothra is very tired. If there is any trouble you'll have to come get us." said the Cosmos.

"Why?" asks Miki.

"Only we can awaken Mothra after she goes to sleep and only she can sense other monsters."

"Well will see you next time there's a world ending event." said Logan. The Cosmos laugh and teleport away as Mothra flies of to her home.

"Logan? If you don't mind I've reconsidered having a kid and I think I'll do it." said Miki.

"Really? Oh how could this get better? I've been proven right in front of the whole world and my wife finally wants to have a baby to."

"Well there is still the trouble with making the entire world change, we'll keep polluting until we all change and that could take years." said Ed.

"Then we'd better get ready for more monsters."

**Deep space, 4 pm;**

A comet barrels toward the solar system at high speeds. On this comet were a group of small organisms. Their home had wondered the universe for centuries and somehow never hit another world but that was going to change. The small creatures detected a small blue planet in the distance that their home was going to directly, they couldn't wait.

* * *

Well all that's left is the epilog, hope you enjoyed the fic! And Zillah91, I couldn't help myself when it came to your dicription of Orga. 


	12. Preview

Ok first I'd like to announce that this fan fic has beat its prequel in all areas so their is definitly going to be a sequal. I'd like to thank all the people who review and made this fic such a sucess, Zillah 91 and Elita1angel thanks for being there all the way. Like Zillah 91 expected, Monster Island is in the next installment and I'll take requests for any other monsters you think should be on it. I might bring Godzilla later in the series but the next instellment is Mothra's. Zillah 91 if you have a way you want the featured in Toxic Terrors you earned to be please tell me.**

* * *

**

**Preview**

Five Years following Tyrana's demise, the worlds kaiju are living peacefully on the newly established Monster Island being watched over and studied by Logan and Miki. But all the world is not perfect as pollution levels have reached critical levels. This takes a deadly turn as a comet crashes into the ocean, in the process releasing an alien organism. It quickly combines with the pollution in the sea to form a rapidly evolving monster dubbed Hedorah. As Hedorah begins eating pollution and destroying anything or anyone in its path, the death toll rises rapidly. Despite their best efforts, the Defense Forces prove powerless against it. With Mothra inaccessible, Godzilla's statis and location unknown and none of Monster Island's kaiju strong enough to defeat Hedorah, all hope seems lost, until a genetic company unveils their own monster. Based off a creature from an ancient culture, the pollution eating Dagahra seems to be the perfect means of disposing of Hedorah's food supply and eventually the Smog Monster itself. However Dagahra soon begins producing a deadly byproduct, the Barem and stops taking orders from his creators. To make matters worse, the Barem become a favored food of Hedorah making the creature all the more deadly and powerful. Left with no other choice, Logan and Miki must travel deep into the mutated forests of Infant Island to awaken Mothra from her long sleep. But can even Mothra defeat the two **Toxic Terrors**?

Coming soon…


End file.
